


Haunted

by herald_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herald_mage/pseuds/herald_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghost of Abraxas Malfoy has boundary issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for slytherin100 challenge: #217, Shade(s)

“I hate Malfoy Manor,” Astoria informed Draco.

“It’s my home,” he replied. “It’s been in the family for generations. Besides, what’s not to like?”

“The ghosts, for one,” Astoria whispered. “Every generation still haunts this place!”

“They’re barely noticeable,” Draco reassured her.

“Your grandfather follows me around all the time.”

Draco snickered, “Abraxas always liked beautiful women.”

“Don’t try to flatter your way out of dealing with this. He came in while I was taking a bath!”

Draco sighed. “Next time ward the bathroom.”

Astoria’s nostrils flared.

“Fine, fine! I’ll speak with him,” Draco held up his hands.

Astoria smiled.


End file.
